Militia Man
by darkwolf54326
Summary: What If the Gate opened up in the heartland of Texas and what if we don't talk about the military, but a just a man


**Okay guys, this is a idea I'm writing down. This might be a one shot or I might continue it, who knows. I suck at writing so ya. Lovely dubbly**

 **Oh ya, I will also be using Latin as the empires language**

" _ **Text"**_ = Speech through a electronic

" **Text"** = Narration

' _Text'_ = Thoughts

"Text" = Speech

*text* = sound effects

(text) = translated

—

 **What if the gate was in the heartland of Texas, and what if we don't talk about the military, but just a man who fought**

 **A HOUSE IN SAN ANTONIO TEXAS**

 **NOVEMBER 11th 20XX**

 **1:00 PM**

"Look, Dale I know you liked her but you have to let her go, it's been two months now"

A man is on his phone talking to someone while pacing around, he wears a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and hunting boots. He fiddles with his necklace which has a small copper cross

" _ **Ya but Anthony, I loved her and she just bailed on me man, just up and left, said she met another..."**_ Dale speaks with a downcasted voice over the phone about his lost lover.

"Look, where are you?"

" _ **Near the Alamo…"**_

"Look Dale, go to the Alamo to get your mind off of the girl alright?"

" _ **Alright man.. Aye Anthony, have you noticed this gate thing in the middle of the street…"**_

"It's probably just a weird thing for tourist, they add new shit every year, look I have to go and figure out why my credit card is getting declined so I have to go alright?"

" _ **Alright man, see ya…"**_

"See ya"

Anthony hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. He sits down on the couch and pushes his hair back. He turns on the TV onto channel 12 for background noise.

" _ **This is KSAT 12 with breaking news…"**_

"Well what's wrong with the world this time…"

Anthony relaxes on the couch with a opened beer that was left there yesterday. He thinks about the 2016 election that happened a few years back while not paying attention to the news.

" _ **Gecko- Roman soldiers with dragons attack civilian…"**_

' _Could have Hillary won, I mean it wasn't impossible, both of them were equally bad that's why I voted for the Green Party but we all know they will never win.'_

" _ **The soldiers have come out of a gate that looks to be made out of marble which is just south of the Alamo"**_

"Wait didn't Dale day something about a gate..."

Anthony turns his attention to the TV and listens carefully. The news cuts to live feed inside a helicopter.

" _ **Diana, as you can see here Roman soldiers, yes you heard that correctly, have appeared downtown and…**_

 _ **Wait… WHAT THE HEL"**_

Anthony was on the edge of his seat. Listening to the News. It cuts back to the studio in shock. They don't know what to say.

" _ **We have been contacted that the helicopter has crashed by a… What… it has been crashed by a dragon…We are going to the governor to see what he has to say"**_

"What in the name of the Lord is going on" The news is now live with the governor of Texas. He is about to speak on the behalf of the Lone Star State.

" _ **It is within my duty as governor to say that we are currently being attack. Are enemy has not a gun but a sword. The national guard is currently being deployed to suppress these Romans. We know though that it will take time. So in honor of the second amendment, I say to the people of this lone star to form a well regulated militia, to defend themselves from this foreign entity and to defend their home with there God given rights. To stand, and to defend. I say to you people who are in San Antonio right now...**_

 _ **Remember the Alamo"**_

Anthony shut off the TV and contemplates

' _Okay what the hell is going on. Romans are in the streets attacking. And a what appeared to be a small dragon attack a helicopter. Okay this is some magical shit. How would a dragon be able to breath fire, let alone fly. Its to massive, especially coming from… the gate_ '

"OH SHIT DALE IS OUT THERE"

He runs to his room to get his emergency bag, an AR-15 with a mag already in, and his revolver. His bag contains about 5 15 round magazines, a few rounds for his revolver, a small med-kit, flashlight, some batteries, solar powered charger, a pocket Bible, 2 civilian MREs, 3 water bottles, and a box of matches.

' _And they said I'll never need this'_

Anthony runs to the front door, putting his wallet in his back pocket and his Bowie knife on his belt. He picks up his cowboy hat and puts it on. He gets his keys and opens the door and drives his truck to the Alamo

 **The Alamo**

 **November 11th 20XX**

 **1:32 PM**

 **People have started to make the Alamo as a line of defense. Police and armed civilians have gathered there to defend against the new Romans. Anthony soon arrives at the Alamo to help defend it and hopefully find Dale.**

Anthony drives his truck into the Alamo with random armed civilians. He see that the wounded have also gathered up here. Arrows are stuck in people chests and sword slashes are across unlucky civilians

"Fuck fuck fuck"

Anthony goes near a wall with his AR while there are other people around. They hold back the Romans the best they can but there numbers are starting to rise and ammo is getting sparse.

' _The Hell is all this.'_ Anthony starts to aim his rifle until he aims his sights on a ungodly being.

"THE HELL IS THAT" Anthony points to what appears to be a pig man as tall as 7 feet

"JUST SHOOT THE DAMN DEMON" The man next to him yells through the gunfire

*BANG BANG* the pig man goes down with a few shots to the chest

The skirmishes last for another 30 minutes. Anthony tries to see if Dale is somewhere in the wounded area. But he doesn't see him anywhere. He tries to call him on the phone but nothing. He starts to talk to people and defend at the same time.

*BANG BANG BANG* he shoots down a soldier and what appears to be a goblin. He notices the giant gate and a few cages. He sees Dale in one of those cages along with a few other people

"THERE KIDNAPPING PEOPLE" Anthony yells to the people. The people do not respond. They are focusing on defending the place as well as helping the wounded.

"WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT UNTIL THE ARMY COMES. WE HAVE TO DEFEND THE ALAMO" a random man says while shooting at the Romans.

Dragons start to fall out of the sky and an attack helicopter appears. It starts to shoot down and the invaders. The bullets tear the romans apart as there amour is shredded along with them. They start to fall one by one. More helicopters start to appear to suppress the enemy as the national guard starts to appear. The sound of gunfire starts to drown out any noise.

"ARGENTUM DRACO, ARGENTUM DRACO" (SILVER DRAGON, SILVER DRAGON) A roman starts to yell. The Romans try to shoot down the helicopter with arrows to no effect. The arrows bounce of the metal as though they were made out of cheap plastic. A roman who looks to be high ranking sees that he is losing.

"RECESSUS TEMPORA SERVENT ATQUE IMPETU UNUM DIEM VIVERE" (RETREAT AND LIVE TO ATTACK FOR ANOTHER DAY) The high ranking soldier yells out loud to his subordinates. The Romans started to retreat back to the gate. The military and civilians continued to shoot them down be it for defence of the city, or personal revenge. As Anthony was looking, he saw the cage dale was in being taken through the grand gate

' _FUCK MY LIFE! DALE, WHEN I SAVE YOUR ASS, YOU OWE ME A BURGER FROM WHATABURGER. Okay If I pass through the gate now, I will probably get stabbed or worse. But if I wait to long, I may not be able to go through. I think I got it'_

Anthony ran and got in his truck. He turns it on and does nothing. He wait till the army gets there and suppresses the whole onslaught. He then will go in the gate and try and find Dale.

 **10 minutes later**

The army has now pushed back the romans and are now surrounding the gate. They are waiting if any more enemies will come, not paying attention to their flanks.

' _Okay, It's now or never, God help me_ '

He drives his truck to the gate. Soldiers jump out of the way trying not to get hit by the quick moving truck. Out protagonist then goes through the gate. He sees a new world untouched by man. He see the Romans splitting into different groups as they run away.

"Shit"

' _Shit, I didn't know they would split up. Why would they split up. Fuck, I can't see the cage. OH SHIT'_

A dragon starts to attack the vehicle. It shoots a fireball at the truck but misses. Anthony slams on the gas and drives to get away from the overgrown lizard. He sees a forest and heads to that hoping to get the dragon of its tail. He enters the forest and drives until the fire breather goes away.

He parks under a few really tall trees, catching his breath from almost dying. He turns off the truck and breathes. He gets out of the metal box and takes deep breaths.

"Okay, okay, okay… A dragon almost killed you, you fought off roman soldiers, and are lost. What else is in for today." He then looks up to see tree houses connected by wooden bridges while people with pointed ears aim bows at him.

' _Shit'_

"Shit"

 **Well do you guys like it? I know its a little different from other gate stories and a little rushed. I am a bad writer so ya. If a beta reader wants to help me with this than sure (whats a beta reader guys?), or if some one wants to adopt it. Who knows. Then ya, see ya in the next one**

 **OH and all this belongs to their respective companies.**


End file.
